


Хорошо, что появился

by minty_mix, Takihara, WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Trek, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: Чехов — попаданец во вселенную Мстителей через несколько лет после гражданки; пвп с обоснуем.





	Хорошо, что появился

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Чехов светлый, солнечный, тонкий да звонкий. И он напоминает Баки Стива — того самого, бруклинского, не скрытого за массой ненужных мускулов.

И то, как бликует солнце в его пшеничных волосах, и то, как он улыбается, показывая ямочки, и веснушки, едва заметные, бледные на молочной коже, — все это заставляет Баки буквально сходить по нему с ума. 

Однако именно это совершенно не мешает ему испытывать вину — перед самим собой в первую очередь, потому что Баки вроде бы распрощался с возможностью что-то чувствовать. Что-то личное и интимное. А тут — это. 

Во вторую очередь Баки определенно испытывает вину перед Старком, которому Чехов, кажется, искренне симпатизирует. Неудивительно, если честно — тот первый встретил его в этом мире, улыбнулся, подал руку, объяснил, что произошло: в результате очередного эксперимента Старк случайно открыл межмировой портал, в который и провалился Чехов. Ну и вообще-то он был погибнуть там, у себя, через пару минут. По словам Чехова, он находился в хижине, где заперли его местные жители очередной планеты, собираясь сжечь на ближайшем празднике поклонения солнцу, а когда открылся портал — охрана уже шла за ним, собираясь препроводить на костер. 

Но Баки хочет, чтобы Чехов смотрел с этой тихой радостью на него, а не на Старка, и готов защищать его сам. 

Баки ничем не может себе объяснить это желание. Он не видит смысла в глупом соперничестве со Старком, и, вполне возможно, он просто не верит, что может быть нужен Чехову. В конце концов, руки Баки в крови уже давно не по локоть, и не важно, что сейчас его разум принадлежит ему, не важно, что прошлое осталось в прошлом — он слишком грязный для этого светлого мальчишки. Он не может сломать ему жизнь, как когда-то сломал Стиву: никто до сих пор не может переубедить его, что Стив рванулся на фронт не за ним. Может быть, Роджерс бы перебесился, поняв, что не в силах ничего изменить. Может быть, он спокойно бы дождался искалеченного Баки дома, в Бруклине, и все бы было… Баки предпочитает не думать, как бы оно все было, потому что тогда бы он винил себя сильнее.

А с Чеховым все иначе. К Чехову тянет, к Чехову влечет. В его свете хочется нежиться, и Баки даже кажется, что его тепло, то добро, которое он отдает миру, сможет отогреть грубое сердце Зимнего. Но потом Баки видит, каким влюбленным взглядом Чехов смотрит на Старка, и то щемящее чувство в груди мигом оборачивается тянущим дискомфортом. 

Баки в какой-то степени даже понимает его — невозможно не смотреть так на того, кто спас тебя, кто столько всего умеет, кто столько всего знает в технике, особенно если ты сам из далекого мира, в котором все иначе. Баки когда-то чувствовал себя точно так же: с опаской, но с интересом наблюдал за всем, что Старк делал с его рукой, за тем, как тот проводил бессонные ночи в мастерской, за тем, с каким восторгом решал поставленные задачи, доводя до успешного окончания. Но даже от понимания легче не становится.

Потому что Баки смог переболеть Старком, смог изжить из души эту чертову болезнь, после чего и решил, что не годится любить, раз это удалось ему с такой легкостью — значит, любовь была не настоящей? — и сейчас влип снова. Неизлечимо. Потому что Чехов вряд ли станет вытравливать из души это восхищение, а будет ли бороться Баки за него — он еще и сам не знает. Да и есть ли смысл бороться с тем, кто сам не знает, что должен бороться?.. 

Баки наблюдает за ними в мастерской, устроившись на диване под предлогом немного барахлящей руки. Не то чтобы это не так, но раньше, до прихода Чехова, ему сложно было попросить кого-то о помощи, даже — тем более — Старка, а теперь это всего лишь повод посмотреть на них обоих со стороны. 

Потому что Чехов — настоящий гений. Его знания если и отличаются от знаний Старка, то незначительно, зато разница в возрасте поражает. Примерно двадцать лет — прикидывает Баки, но они на равных друг с другом. Старк демонстрирует костюмы, довольный, что нашел наконец понимающего собеседника — ранее ему приходилось обходиться Беннером, который был вообще-то скорее медиком, чем инженером, хоть и нахватался по верхам. 

Чем дольше Баки смотрит на них, тем больше ему кажется, что про него забыли. Не то чтобы он против — за неимением лучшего, он готов удовлетвориться просто наблюдением. У Чехова длинные, тонкие аристократические пальцы, руки Старка — жилистые и сильные, словно он только и делает, что торчит в спортзале. Чехов худой и тонкий, Старк — широкоплечий. Оба они составляют странный, завораживающий контраст, такой, что смотреть больно. Баки удивлен, что никто, кроме него, этого не замечает.

А еще Старк смуглый, будто солнце ласкает его даже в темные и пасмурные дни, и пахнет от него тоже солнцем — нагретым деревом и металлом, немного — пылью, игриво щекочущей нос, чем-то привычным, знакомым из босоногого детства. Баки вспоминает бруклинскую юность, вечера, проведенные в доках и мастерских, и на мгновение даже кажется, что он до сих пор собирает себя по кусочкам — так сладко замирает от этого сердце. 

Чехова солнце тоже поцеловало, но иначе. Он светлый, его движения мягкие и плавные, и, несмотря на юный возраст, в нем нет той угловатости, что присуща обычным мальчишкам. Чехов — необычный. И это выбивает Баки из колеи.

— Барнс, — окликает его Старк, и Баки вздрагивает, переводя взгляд с Чехова на него. — Дырку в нем взглядом прожжешь.

— Почему только в нем? — рефлекторно уточняет он и, только видя ошеломленные взгляды, понимает, что именно сказал.

— А что, не только? — хмыкает Старк. 

— На обоих сразу, — решительно отвечает Баки: а есть ли смысл бояться, если уже провалился? Если его умение быть незаметным в кои-то веки дало сбой?

— Уверен? — Старк прищуривается. Чехов же, наоборот, краснеет и смущается. Кажется, до него только доходит, как это выглядит со стороны. 

— Еще как. — Баки, наконец, поднимается, готовясь уйти: в его присутствии больше нет смысла, он уже выставил себя дураком. Достаточно, с него хватит. 

Молчание длится секунду, не больше. 

— Тебе не нужно починить руку? — уже у двери догоняет его робкий вопрос Чехова.  
Баки несмело оборачивается и бросает взгляд на Старка. Ухмыляясь, тот хлопает Чехова по плечу и кивает.

— Оставайся, — бросает он.

— Не хочу отвлекать вас, — предпринимает Баки еще одну попытку оправдаться, и вздох Старка эхом отдается где-то внутри.

— Какие нынче нерешительные старички пошли, да, Паш? — цокает тот. — Или тебе, Барнс, нравится только смотреть?

Баки закатывает глаза. Иногда он слишком хорошо понимает, почему Стив просит Старка следить за языком.

— А тебе есть что показать? — подначивает он. Становится интереснее с каждым мгновением, и Баки хочет узнать, чем же это закончится.

Чехов краснеет, и Баки немного смешно. Он же ведь чертов гений, неужели еще не догадался или не догадывается сейчас?

Впрочем, оказывается, что Чехова волнует несколько иное. 

— А почему «старичок»? — несмело спрашивает он. Причем почему-то у Баки, а не Старка, который использовал эту формулировку. 

И Баки отвечает: 

— Мне вообще-то чуть меньше ста лет.

Чехов охает и смотрит на него во все глаза: 

— Ты принадлежишь к другой расе? Вулканец? Нет, вряд ли, — размышляет он вслух, — уши, кажется, человеческие. Но и не ромуланец тоже… Кто ты? 

— Он человек, — поясняет Старк. — Продукт войны, скажем так. 

Баки морщится — ему неприятно слышать подобное о себе. Поправлять Старка или просить его замолчать, однако, он считает лишним: что Гекубе до него, как говорится, а следовательно, что ему до Гекубы? Еще бы, конечно, это работало в реальной жизни… 

Покачав головой, он все-таки возвращается на диван и укладывается на него обратно, закинув ноги на подлокотник.

— Закончили? — как можно более непринужденно спрашивает он, смотря в потолок, чтобы казаться расслабленным. 

Старк издает смешок.

— Мы еще не начинали, — говорит он. Баки хмыкает.

— Оставь свои грязные намеки при себе. Чехов, а кто такие эти твои… вулканцы?

Ему действительно хочется об этом узнать побольше, он нутром чует: это та территория, на которую даже вездесущий Старк еще не совался. И это кажется возможностью вот так по-детски, может, даже несерьезно и глупо, но утереть Старку нос.

— Там, откуда я родом, — воодушевленно начинает Чехов, наконец-то чувствуя себя в своей тарелке, — существуют не только люди, но и множество других рас. Вулканцы — одна из них. Они похожи на нас, но у них гораздо сильнее развито логическое мышление, тогда как эмоции убраны из всех сфер жизни. Они любят науку, хорошо разбираются в технике и владеют телепатией…

— Телепатией? — перебивает Старк.

— Боже, Старк, дай ему договорить! — стыдит его Баки.

— Все в порядке, — кивает Чехов, улыбаясь ему, и от этой улыбки все внутри теплеет. Всего лишь на короткое мгновение, но и этого достаточно, чтобы улыбнуться ему в ответ. — Да, телепатией. Это часть их культуры, и они относятся к этому с огромным уважением.

— А люди? Люди в твоем мире владеют телепатией?

— К сожалению, нет. — Чехов пожимает плечами.

— Действительно, к сожалению, — соглашается Старк и кладет руку Чехову на плечо. — Потому что тогда бы ты знал, что я захочу сделать так.

Баки закрывает глаза. Против флирта Старка еще не изобрели приемов, он как лом — если что-то надумал, то пойдет до победного конца, пока не завоюет главный трофей. Но Баки не рассматривает Чехова как трофей, а потому — никак не реагирует на столь откровенные заигрывания в своем присутствии.

Тем более, что Старк Баки в расчет и не берет — он стоит вполоборота к Чехову, смотрит на Чехова, улыбается Чехову и касается Чехова — там просто-напросто нет места для Баки. В мире Старка есть только один центр вселенной, второму не бывать, это разрушит все мироздание. 

Но Чехов вертит головой, переводя взгляд с Баки на Старка, а атмосфера в мастерской неощутимо накаляется. Чувствуя себя лишним под гнетом молчания, Баки снова смотрит в потолок, словно видит там что-то интересное. На самом деле подсчет проводов и перекладин — уже хоть какое-то занятие. 

— Что-то не так? — несмело спрашивает Чехов. — А рука?.. 

— Да, рука, — вздрагивает Старк, отводит от него взгляд, убирает руку и подходит к Баки. — Вставай, медвежонок, пришла пора! — и, оглядываясь на Чехова, добавляет по-русски: — Айболит пришьет тебе новые ножки, и ты сможешь ходить по дорожке. 

Чехов заливисто хохочет. Напомнив себе, что тот вообще-то русский, Баки несмело улыбается. Хватается за протянутую Старком руку, поднимается и идет к креслу, стоящему в центре комнаты. 

— Как обычно? — Старк вмиг становится серьезнее. — Может, хоть сейчас обезболить? 

— Все равно не поможет, — качает головой Баки, садится, запрокидывает голову и сжимает зубы. 

— Тони? — слышит он голос Чехова. — Баки? — Теплая рука касается его предплечья. — Почему анестезия не подействует?

— По той же причине, почему я живу так долго, — говорит Баки и чуть было не прикусывает язык от боли. Сочтя, что он достаточно отвлекся или подготовился, Старк снимает панель с протеза и начинает что-то откручивать. 

— В его крови сыворотка, которая перерабатывает все, что бы ни ввели в организм, — поясняет он, — и я каждый раз надеюсь, что медвежонок даст мне возможность хотя бы попробовать управиться за те минуты, пока анестезия все-таки будет работать.

— Возможно… будет работать… — шипит Баки. 

— Пока анестезия, возможно, будет работать, — послушно поправляется Старк. — В чем твоя проблема, медвежонок? 

— Заедает. Если повернуть кулак вот так, — показывает Баки и охает, — заедает и бьет по нервам. 

— Ага, — воодушевленно произносит Старк и замолкает, с головой погрузившись в разборку протеза. 

Закрыв глаза, Баки пытается контролировать себя, отрешиться от боли, хоть что-то с этим сделать, не позориться при Чехове криком — одно дело Старк, который видел его и не в таком состоянии, еще когда эту руку крепил после того, как сам и оторвал. Но сорваться при Чехове — значит потерять последние остатки репутации, которой у него и так уже практически нет. С каждым новым стоном Баки почти физически ощущает, как неприятнее становится Чехову — и Старку — смотреть на него, работать с ним. 

На фоне боли он слышит тихие голоса, но не понимает ни слова — не до того. Ощущения захватывают его целиком, и это почти так же, как звуковой код, который он не слышал уже долгие два года. Мыслей просто нет, есть-только-боль-ничего-кроме-боли… Правда, в этот раз нет импульса, приказывающего двигаться и выполнять задание, поэтому Баки просто сидит и терпит. Но не сразу замечает, что в боль вплетается нечто новое: тепло, свет, прохлада. И все это — от прикосновения к вискам прохладных пальцев. 

Ему становится легче — не слишком, но он уже в состоянии разбирать слова. 

— Вот видишь, — судя по всему, Чехов улыбается, — ты неправильно уговаривал, надо было вот так, — и массирует Баки виски. — Я скажу, когда вводить следующую дозу. 

Еще пару минут — пару вечностей — Баки качается на волнах покоя — на фоне той пытки, что была ранее, это настоящий рай, а потом боль возвращается. Пальцы на его висках тут же ощущают напрягшиеся мышцы, и Чехов приказывает:

— Давай еще одну.

Баки непривычно такое состояние — он уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз ему было так спокойно и не больно, и если Чехов должен был появиться в его жизни, чтобы просто подарить несколько бесценных минут покоя, — черт с ним, оно того стоит. Абсолютно точно стоит.

Голова приятно гудит от царящей внутри пустоты, а пальцы Чехова — прохладные, но уверенные, — ощущаются как нечто волшебное, нечто необходимое здесь и сейчас. Баки хочется видеть его в этот момент: напряжен ли он? Хмурится, раздумывая о чем-то? Или робко улыбается, смущенный собственными же действиями?

Боль волной стекает куда-то вглубь сознания, Баки почти не чувствует ее, только слабые, неуверенные отголоски, а потому находит в себе силы открыть глаза. И — столкнуться взглядом с Чеховым.

Тот улыбается. Абсолютно без какой-либо напряженности, и к Баки вдруг приходит спокойствие. Старк продолжает разбирать руку, в кои-то веки молча — обычно он предпочитает или слушать музыку, или трепаться. Но сейчас здесь Чехов, и не в обычаях Старка оглушать людей хэви-металлом, если можно заставить их разговаривать. Впрочем, сейчас он явно с головой погрузился в загадку, так что Баки просто продолжает смотреть Чехову в глаза. 

Время идет, и боль в очередной раз возвращается. Молча, уже не тревожа Старка, Чехов тянется к шприцу, умело наполняет его из ампулы и вкалывает препарат в плечо, чуть выше протеза. 

— Откуда… ты? — на Баки накатывает расслабленность, и он почти шепчет. 

— Шприцы придумали в России, — усмехается Чехов и возвращает пальцы обратно на виски: гладит, нажимает, заставляет расслабиться еще больше. Баки закрывает глаза. 

И тут же открывает их обратно от громкого крика: 

— Очнись, Спящая Красавица! 

Недоуменно моргая, Баки поднимает голову и видит, как Чехов дает Старку подзатыльник. 

— Дал бы поспать ему спокойно, — ворчит он, и в интонациях слышится что-то непривычное, словно Чехов подсознательно копирует кого-то знакомого. 

— Ну не прямо же в кресле, — упрямо отзывается Старк. — Давай, медвежонок, иди на диван, там хоть ноги можно вытянуть. 

Он звучит… неожиданно заботливо. Думая, что ему показалось, Баки мотает головой. Но Старк помогает ему подняться, а потом ведет к упомянутому им ранее дивану, укладывает обратно и откуда-то — магия, не иначе! — вытаскивает плед. 

Баки все еще не пришел в себя окончательно, а потому повинуется, позволяя Старку даже укрыть себя. Краем сознания он думает, что пару лет назад все бы отдал за такое внимание с его стороны, а сейчас он… С удивлением понимает, что ничего и не изменилось. Наверное, для памяти, единожды забывшей все прошлое подчистую, совсем не трудно забыть какую-то влюбленность, особенно если ты сам этого хочешь. Сейчас же все ощущается как-то иначе, но вместе с тем — совсем, как раньше. Баки предполагает, что это все обезболивающее — может, какой-то побочный эффект в виде странных тактильных галлюцинаций, может, еще что-то. Но тогда Чехов, наверное, предупредил бы его. Хотя Баки не услышал бы: в тот момент он был занят тем, чтобы не раздробить себе зубы, сжав их в попытке сдержать рвущийся наружу крик.

Открыв глаза, Баки смотрит на то, как Старк о чем-то тихо разговаривает с Чеховым, и ему кажется, что они вдвоем смотрятся до жути органично. Чехов будто был создан, чтобы оказаться в объятиях Старка, — он даже по росту подходит ему идеально, потому что при желании может уткнуться носом тому в плечо, даже не наклоняясь. Они смотрятся чудесно, совсем не так, как Чехов бы смотрелся с Баки: Барнс выше, сильнее, его плечи шире, и Чехов рядом выглядел бы как кукла — чересчур маленьким и хрупким. Не то, чтобы Баки против такого контраста, но, кажется, вселенная уже заранее все решила за него.

И единственное, что ему остается — греться в их тепле. В их общем тепле, закрыв глаза, уговаривая себя уйти прочь, но не находя моральных сил встать. Уйти — значит потерять возможность видеть их обоих на какое-то время, а когда представится следующая — неизвестно. Синица в руках, так? Баки страшится журавля в небе. 

Диван достаточно широкий, но он лежит так, чтобы занимать совсем немного: вытянувшись, на боку, прижавшись к спинке и завернувшись в плед. Его тут нет, это иллюзия, которая хочет стать еще незаметнее, чем она есть сейчас. Это сложно, даже, наверное, невыполнимо, так что, смирившись, Баки вновь засыпает. Или, если быть честным, просто проваливается во тьму — как и последние несколько лет. Организм солдата не знает, что такое отдых — ему скорее близка формулировка «временное прекращение бодрствования для восстановления боеспособного состояния», и так последние лет семьдесят. Обычно, если это во время миссии — ну, или последние два года — это состояние сопряжено с постоянными кошмарами, из-за которых он спит еще меньше, чем мог бы. 

Но сейчас ему на удивление тепло, хорошо и уютно. Открыв глаза, Баки обнаруживает, что все еще укрыт пледом, а к его спине прижимается, согревая, кто-то знакомый, судя по тому, что он не очнулся от прикосновения. Еще он слышит тихое бормотание и поворачивается. 

Рядом лежит Чехов, закинув руки за голову, под одним пледом с Баки, и спит. А на десяток сантиметров дальше, на самом краешке дивана, в глубокой задумчивости сидит Старк и поглаживает Чехова по волосам, изредка шевеля губами. Кажется, именно он и разбудил Баки. 

Это выглядит невероятно тепло и по-домашнему, настолько, что Баки даже ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы видеть такое каждое утро: открывать глаза и вот так, исподтишка наблюдать за тем, как Старк мягко гладит Чехова, как заботливо поправляет его плед и как бережно касается… плеча Баки?

— Старк? — хриплым ото сна голосом зовет он, привлекая внимание. Тот в ответ смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Ну что ж ты не можешь помолчать, — шепотом сетует он, но руку не убирает, осторожно положив локоть на Чехова, чтобы было удобнее тянуться.

— Семьдесят лет молчал, куда еще-то, — тоже шепчет Баки.

— Мог бы потерпеть еще пять минут.

— И не спросить, что ты делаешь? Ну уж нет, мне слишком интересно.

— А ты готов услышать ответ?

Баки веселит эта шуточная перепалка шепотом. С Старком в этом плане всегда было легко — они цапались, сыпали саркастическими шутками в адрес друг друга, но между ними все равно было то самое понимание, которое позволяло не переходить за призрачную границу дозволенного. Баки это нравится, потому что со Старком можно быть собой и не бояться, что он увидит тщательно скрываемых демонов: Старк видит их и так, но глубоко не лезет — своих хватает. А потому и сейчас есть в этой несерьезной ругани что-то успокаивающее и даже родное.

— А я вам не мешаю? — раздается заспанный голос Чехова, и тот совершенно умилительно потирает уставшие глаза.

Старк по-доброму хмыкает и ерошит его волосы, убирая руку с плеча Баки. Тот улыбается тоже, стараясь не задумываться о мотивах его поступков.

— Нет, конечно, — говорит Старк, улыбаясь. — Если бы мешал, нас бы тут не было.

— Боже, Старк, что ты несешь? — мучительно тянет Баки, пытаясь не рассмеяться. А учитывая, что Чехов непонимающе смотрит то на него, то на Старка, это сложно.

— Что? — оскорбленно спрашивает Старк, будто его действительно задел этот вопрос. — Еще скажи, что это не так.

И смотрит на Баки взглядом с вызовом и издевкой, которую тому нечем крыть. И не то чтобы хочется, если уж на то пошло.

— Видишь насквозь? — бормочет он и потягивается. 

Чехов фыркает от смеха: 

— Между вами прямо искрит, — замечает он. — Между вами правда ничего нет?

И Старк внезапно молчит, вместо того, чтобы начать отнекиваться: мол, как ты мог подумать такое, парень, мы далеки друг от друга, точно две галактики в разных концах космоса, но нет. Он молчит и почти ехидно смотрит на Баки, передавая ему право на ответ.

— Правда, — ловя на себе вопросительный взгляд Чехова, в конце концов отвечает Баки. 

И Чехов, кажется, решает загнать его в угол окончательно — сговорился со Старком, что ли?.. 

— Почему? — спрашивает он.

Старк хихикает.

— Ну же, медвежонок, — подгоняет он, — почему мы не трахаемся? 

Баки даже не сразу находится с ответом.

— Потому что спать с медвежатами — признак зоофилии, Старк, — в конце концов говорит он, вызывая очередной взрыв смеха у Чехова. 

Старк поднимает руки: 

— Уел. А как тебя называть? — он склоняет голову набок, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. — Снегурочка? Снежинка? 

— Как насчет имени? Или можно просто «Баки», к примеру. 

— Не раньше, чем ты вспомнишь, что меня зовут Тони, — отказывается Старк. 

— Тони? — Баки морщится. Это странно и, пожалуй, даже слишком много для того, кто только что хотел просто наблюдать со стороны, не вмешиваясь. 

— А я — Паша, — улыбаясь, Чехов поворачивается к нему. — Баки, да? А имя?

— Джеймс, — отвечает Баки, чувствуя себя еще нелепее. 

— Джеймс… — начинает Паша и тут же поправляется: — Джим. — Поясняет: — Мне так привычнее. 

— Хорошо, Паша, — соглашается Баки, пробуя имя на вкус. Оно звучит для него привычно — воспоминания о России все-таки никуда не испарились, но и кроме того чем-то напоминает имя Черной Вдовы. 

Чехов улыбается ему, и Баки не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— То есть вам мешало только то, что вы не называли друг друга по имени? — возвращается к теме Паша.

Баки невероятно сильно хочется закатить глаза.

— А ты с какой целью интересуешься? — подначивает Тони, приподнимаясь на локте и смотря на Пашу искоса. — Положил на кого-то глаз и прощупываешь почву?

Паша тушуется под внимательным взглядом, и Баки на мгновение даже становится его жалко. Но молчание затягивается, и интерес в нем берет верх.

— Ты можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, — говорит он, — но узнать было бы интересно.

— Да я, в общем-то… Не то чтобы… — Паша мямлит. Тони сильнее выпрямляется со своей стороны. Видно, что ему тоже интересно, что же тот ответит, но помогать Паше он не спешит. — Все очень сложно.

— О, да ладно! — смеется Тони, вызывая у Паши недоумение. — Мы сами все усложняем.

— Кто бы говорил, — вырывается у Баки. Тони смотрит на него прищурившись.

— А можно с этого момента поподробнее, Холодное сердце?

— Нельзя, — Баки подавляет детское желание показать ему язык, но добродушная улыбка все равно появляется на его лице.

— Мне кажется, — осторожно предполагает Паша, — что вы оба ходите кругами друг вокруг друга, и все. 

— Если это так, — тут же возражает Баки, довольный, что сразу нашел, чем возразить, — то почему рядом со мной сейчас лежишь ты, а не… — он запинается, — Тони? 

Паша вдруг краснеет. Хорошо так, качественно, и опускает глаза. 

— Ну вот, — Тони укоризненно смотрит на Баки, — засмущал нам парня совсем. Хватит, Снежная Королева, потом продолжим. — Он молчит пару секунд и сам же заново начинает: — А что в этом такого?

Пряча лицо в ладонях, Паша молчит и не отзывается. Баки вдруг становится его жаль, и он пододвигается ближе и приобнимает его за плечи.

— Паш, — тихо зовет он. — Ну что такое, а? Хочешь, мы замолчим или совсем уйдем? 

Он совсем мальчишка, на взгляд Баки, который и сам-то, прямо скажем, не очень взрослый, несмотря на официальные девяносто с лишним — из них Баки большую часть времени банально проторчал в криосне, так что реально здесь самый старший Тони. Но и на его лице то же самое, словно в зеркале, выражение — жалость и умиление. 

Тони придвигается ближе и обнимает Пашу, и рука его ложится поверх руки Баки. Паша убирает ладони и утыкается куда-то меж их плечами; выражения лица все равно не видно. Чуть повернувшись, Баки ловит взгляд Тони и вопросительно вскидывает брови, но тот и сам встревожен — явно не понимает, в чем дело. 

— Посмотри на нас, пожалуйста, — просит Баки на этот раз чуть тверже. 

Паша не смотрит, но тихо — едва слышно — говорит:

— Не хочу. Чтобы вы совсем уходили — не хочу.

— Скучаешь по своему миру? — предполагает Тони. Паша мотает головой.

— На самом деле, не особо. Мне здесь нравится. Не так уж и страшно, как когда-то пугали в академии, — по голосу слышно, что он улыбается, и Баки немного успокаивается, хотя тревожность никуда не уходит. — Просто… сколько я уже здесь? Пару недель? Мне кажется, что с каждым днем все только сильнее запутывается, потому что я смотрю на тебя, Баки, и на тебя, Тони, и…

Он снова замолкает. Тони рассеянно поглаживает его волосы, давая понять, что они рядом и никуда не уйдут, но молчание затягивается, и он не выдерживает.

— И? — намекает он на продолжение.

— И когда вы оба пересекаетесь, я чувствую себя лишним, — наконец признается Паша. Баки ошарашенно смотрит сначала на него, потом на Тони, но сказать ничего не успевает: Паша продолжает. — Мне кажется, что я мешаю вам строить то, от чего вы отнекиваетесь. Нет, правда. Со стороны вы выглядите так, будто просто не можете взять и откровенно поговорить о том, что между вами происходит. А я не хочу быть тем, кто помешает вам быть вместе.

У Баки просто нет слов, чтобы ответить на этот монолог. Он чувствует себя идиотом, более того — ему кажется, что они все трое здесь далеко не семи пядей во лбу, потому что никто не решается выступить инициатором необходимого серьезного разговора.

И, честно говоря, самому ему смелости тоже не хватает. Баки чувствует себя загнанным в угол, причем это почти похоже на правду: он, полусидя, обнимает Пашу, прижатый его телом к спинке дивана, а рядом еще и Тони — не выберешься, не сбежишь, остается только прогрызать путь, как крысе, загнанной в угол. 

— Ты ошибаешься, — наконец, собравшись с духом, отвечает Баки. — Все эти шутки, это… шутки, — не может он подобрать подходящего выражения. — Между мной и Тони ничего нет. И ты вовсе не мешаешь. 

Он поднимает глаза и вдруг понимает, что Тони смотрит на него так, словно Баки второй раз, но уже на его глазах убил его родителей. Тогда они разобрались — с трудом, с кровью и болью, и если бы не Танос — перебили бы друг друга, а сейчас у него на память об этом остался только металлический протез, и Тони, с которым приходится быть аккуратным, словно со взрывчаткой, которая вот-вот взорвется. 

— Почему, Баки? — спрашивает вдруг Тони. 

— Что именно «почему»? — Баки ловит его взгляд и чувствует легкое прикосновение к пальцам. Он скашивает глаза — это Паша, и Паша сжимает его ладонь, а потом гладит. 

— Почему «нет»? — уточняет Тони. Он выглядит так, словно ему больно, но Баки отказывается в это верить. 

Потому что Баки на самом деле не хочет, нет, не может в это поверить. А еще не может сказать: «Прости, Тони, я страдал по тебе чертовы годы, и твоя ненависть, а потом и дружба, разбивала мне сердце. А теперь появился Паша, и мне стало легче, но все равно не получается смотреть тебе в глаза». И уж тем более Баки не хочет говорить это при Паше, потому что каждое слово — это гвоздь, загоняемый в гроб их возможного общения. Поэтому он молчит. 

— Почему «нет»? — настойчивее повторяет Тони. Паша сильнее сжимает руку Баки в своей, будто стараясь поддержать. Баки ему благодарен, но это сейчас мало помогает.

— Хочешь, чтобы я признался, словно мне нечего терять? — спрашивает он. — Так не поверишь, теперь — есть, и я не хочу это терять. Хватит в моей жизни потерь. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, а?

Звучит слегка более дерзко, чем Баки хотел бы, но так, наверное, даже лучше — им давно пора расставить точки над «i», чтобы не мучить прежде всего друг друга.

— То, что это неправда. То, что между нами действительно что-то есть, — как бы невзначай выдает Тони.

Где-то сбоку вздыхает Паша. У Баки же выдох застревает глубоко внутри. Ему хочется резко встать и хотя бы просто съездить Старку по его самодовольной физиономии — ему нужно движение, прямо сейчас оно ему необходимо, как чертов воздух. Но все, что он может себе позволить,чтобы не напугать Пашу, — это сжать свободную левую руку в кулак, прислушиваясь к еле слышному шелесту сервоприводов. 

— А почему ты не сказал раньше? — прищурившись и глядя на Тони, интересуется Баки максимально безразличным тоном. Будто ему нет до этого дела. Будто ему плевать. Будто его совершенно не волнует то, что Старк ему ответит.

Господи, кого он обманывает.

Тони смеется, но в этом смехе — ни капли веселья и легкости, что была между ними несколько минут назад.

— Думаешь, только тебе есть что терять?

Он не продолжает. Баки морщится и устало потирает глаза рукой. Паша так и не выпускает его ладонь, но теперь следит за ними с интересом, а не былым безразличием.

— Видите, — грустно ухмыляется он. — Я же говорил, что буду лишним.

— Не неси чушь, — обрывает его Баки. — За пять минут до починки руки я сам пытался уйти, чтобы не мешать вам двоим. 

На лице Тони — шок, Паша изумленно смотрит сначала на них, а потом вдруг заливисто смеется. 

— Если еще и ты сейчас скажешь то же самое, — выдает он, поворачиваясь к Тони, — то я не знаю, что сделаю. 

Паша продолжает хихикать, но, видя, как меняется выражение лица Тони, затихает, зато Баки, осознав весь комизм ситуации, начинает неудержимо смеяться. Это почти как истерика, но только не слезы, а смех, и он не может остановиться. Глядя на него, Тони наконец возвращает себе былое настроение и тоже хохочет. 

— Если кто-нибудь из вас еще раз спросит «почему», — обещает Баки, — то я тоже не знаю, что сделаю, но раньше, кажется, лопну от смеха. 

Тони подмигивает ему, а затем трогает Пашу за плечо: 

— Теперь ты понимаешь, да? И вот такие танцы — последние несколько лет, пока ты не появился. 

Встряхивая головой, Паша уверенно отвечает: 

— Значит, хорошо, что появился. 

— А мы тебе о чем говорили, — часто дыша от смеха, произносит Баки. — Но почему ты думал, что будешь лишним?

Тони смотрит на него как на идиота, своим типичным взглядом «Господи, ну ты опять?». Баки понимает, что выразился неправильно, и спешит исправиться, но Тони его опережает.

— Он спрашивает, на кого ты запал, что подумал о такой глупости.

Баки благодарно кивает ему и получает в ответ улыбку. Настоящую, искреннюю. И от нее все теплеет в груди.

Зато с лица Паши улыбка слетает мигом.

— Не тушуйся, — подбадривает его Баки.

— На обоих, — признается Паша извиняющимся тоном, и Тони восхищенно присвистывает. 

— Вот это поворот, — выдает он, и Паша нервно и коротко смеется. — А мы хорошо тут устроились, да? — Тони пошло двигает бровями, и Баки не выдерживает, потирая лоб рукой. 

— Ага, — саркастично замечает он. — А мы тебя, наверное, мысленно уже поделили.

Паша смотрит на них удивленно, выворачивается из объятий и садится на диване, беспокойно переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— В смысле? Меня? — недоверчиво спрашивает он.

— Тебя, а кого еще-то, — Тони пожимает плечами. — Ты красивый, Паш, грех тебя не хотеть.

Паша заливается густым румянцем, и Баки касается его щеки левой рукой, прекрасно зная, как замечательно ощущается контраст между прохладным металлом и разгоряченной кожей. 

— Это правда, — подтверждает он слова Тони.— Вопрос лишь в том, устроит ли такой расклад тебя?

Он терпеливо ждет ответа, большим пальцем ласково поглаживая щеку, а Паша смотрит ему прямо в глаза. От этого взгляда прошибает мурашками, от него внутри все сжимается, и ни за что на свете не хочется отворачиваться от его прекрасных синих глаз. 

Паша кивает, как завороженный, не отводит взгляд и накрывает руку Баки своей. Улыбаясь, Тони обнимает Пашу со спины и прижимается всем телом. Поймав его руки, Баки задает им иную траекторию, направляя под Пашину футболку, и помогает снять ее. Оглядывает — жадно, не отрывая взгляда, — тело, проводит руками по его груди, мимоходом касается пальцев Тони, лежащих на запястьях Паши, и поднимает голову. 

Тони смотрит на него так, словно видит перед собой живого бога. Нет, даже хуже: у Баки не хватает слов, потому что уж на Тора-то тот явно смотрел совершенно иначе. Но сейчас все выглядит так, словно смысл всей жизни Тони — видеть движения рук, видеть, как Баки трогает краснеющего Пашу, и ничего не делать самому. 

Баки улыбается: он не ожидал, что Тони будет смущаться брать на себя инициативу. Вообще, в его сознании никак не могут уложиться рядом «Тони» и «смущаться», но это так, и он сам видит, как Тони это делает. Хотя, казалось бы, смущаться должен именно сам Баки: долгое — очень долгое — отсутствие секса дает о себе знать, и у него уже стоит так, что члену тесно в джинсах. 

Словно очнувшись, Тони затаскивает Пашу к себе на колени, но спиной к себе, так, чтобы Баки не нужно было убирать руки, да он и не хочет этого делать. Но делает: не отрывая взгляда от Тони, на ощупь находит ширинку на брюках и расстегивает ее. Паша приподнимается, помогая раздеть себя, и это единственное, что он в состоянии сделать, потому что запястья его снова удерживает Тони. 

Он теперь полностью обнажен, потому что Баки сразу стаскивает и нижнее белье, — только лишь на шее болтается кулон-дельта с прорезью в виде звезды. 

Баки рассматривает Пашу жадно, старается запомнить каждую крохотную деталь. Веснушки на ключицах, о которых он думал несколько дней назад, бледная кожа, сейчас цветущая пятнами жара и смущения. Паша — настоящее произведение искусства, и Баки просто не представляет, как тот может думать, что его нельзя хотеть. Что его нельзя любить и желать доставить ему все удовольствие мира, только бы видеть, как от мучительного блаженства изгибается красивый рот, как краснеют губы от поцелуев, как вздымается грудь от частого дыхания. И слышать, как слетают непослушные стоны, как бессвязный шепот растворяется в темноте комнаты. 

Баки хочет его так сильно, как, наверное, когда-то давно хотел только Стива.

Но здесь и сейчас есть Паша. И есть Тони, который пальцами будто повторяет движения взгляда Баки: проводит по плечам, касается ключиц, ведет ниже, едва задевая соски и чуть царапая нежную кожу под ребрами. И — в завершение, контрольным выстрелом, разжигающим Пашино желание, — кладет руку на его бедро, совсем рядом с уже стоящим членом, но не касаясь его. Дразня и волнуя. Но не касаясь.

Баки облизывается, видя Пашу с Тони вдвоем. Они выглядят действительно гармонично и идеально. И, господи боже, Баки почти физически хорошо от осознания, что это — его.

Он придвигается к ним ближе, касается Пашиного плеча губами, оставляя легкие, невесомые поцелуи до самой шеи, а там — вжимается в Пашу всем телом, рукой накрывая его член, а губами находя губы Тони и целуя его так, как давно хотелось: жадно и мокро, позабыв о нежности и осторожности.

Тони отвечает ему с не меньшим жаром, а в миллиметрах от них едва слышно скулит от удовольствия Паша, и это все обжигающим теплом отдается внизу живота. 

Тони разрывает поцелуй первым. Он смотрит на Баки шальным взглядом, будто поверить не может, что все это — не его мокрая фантазия, и резко целует вновь, кусая и сразу скользя языком в рот.

Баки хочет оторваться, Баки хочет вернуться к Паше, попробовать его губы на вкус, но видит бог — он просто не в состоянии, потому что Старк творит что-то невероятное. И если он продолжит в таком духе, Баки рискует спустить, даже не перейдя к основной части их внезапного вечера.

Паша стонет громче, когда Баки, забывшись, сжимает ладонь чуть сильнее, и это немного отрезвляет — достаточно, чтобы оторваться друг от друга и впиться в его шею с двух сторон. Паша откидывает голову назад, закрывает глаза, кусая губы, пока Тони и Баки терзают его шею губами, и стонет, не в силах быть тише.

— Тони, у тебя смазка здесь есть? — спрашивает Баки, усилием воли прекращая выцеловывать шею Паши. 

— Где-то в тумбе у стола, я принесу, — с готовностью откликается Старк и быстрым шагом идет за необходимым. Баки и Паша провожают его жадными взглядами. Баки видит: у Тони тоже стоит, и это, черт возьми, приятно — знать, что они все здесь уже на грани.

Старк возвращается быстро, протягивает Баки небольшую баночку и серебристый квадратик кондома, и занимает место позади Паши. 

Вдвоем они укладывают Чехова на спину, головой на колени Тони. Баки разводит его ноги, ласково оглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедер и наблюдая, как Паша закрывает глаза от удовольствия. Он отзывчивый на прикосновения, жадный до ласки, и Баки до чертиков это в нем нравится. Ему почему-то кажется, что Паша, кроме всего прочего, еще и громкий, и активный. И ему очень хочется поскорее довести его до этого состояния.

Баки набирает немного смазки на пальцы, согревая дыханием, а сам пока свободной рукой гладит Пашины ягодицы и слегка касается входа. У него внутри все замирает, когда спустя пару секунд он осторожно, миллиметр за миллиметром вводит первый палец. Паша жмурится от неприятных ощущений, но Тони отвлекает его изо всех сил: целует в шею и плечо, скользит руками по телу, ласкает член, не давая сосредоточиться на дискомфорте. Баки очень ему за это благодарен.

Он дает Паше время привыкнуть, не двигает палец несколько мгновений, пока мышцы сами не расслабляются, принимая его чуть глубже. Тогда Баки добавляет еще немного смазки, тщательно распределяя ее внутри и стараясь все делать максимально аккуратно — он не хочет причинять Паше особой боли, а потому изо всех сил старается минимизировать неприятные ощущения. 

Паше удается расслабиться довольно быстро. Баки чувствует, как мышцы податливо раскрываются под его осторожными толчками, и, наклонившись, целует Пашу в живот. Он сидит между его разведенных ног, и ему отсюда видно и то, каким взглядом Тони смотрит на них, на его пальцы, и то, как жадно наблюдает за происходящим сам Паша. Баки улыбается им обоим и продолжает.

Он наносит еще смазки и ласково, медленно вводит второй палец. Паша едва заметно морщится и старается не напрягаться. Баки подбадривающе гладит его по бедру левой рукой, пока правой толкается вперед, все глубже проникая пальцами внутрь. Мышцы обхватывают очень туго, сжимают так, что от предвкушения у Баки что-то дрожит внутри, но он не позволяет себе отвлекаться на свои ощущения, внимательно следя за тем, что чувствует Паша и что делает Тони.

Паша лежит с закрытыми глазами, полностью открытый им, доверчивый и откровенный, и Баки просто не может себя удержать: он встает на колени и прижимается губами к Пашиным губам. Тот удивленно распахивает глаза, но на поцелуй отвечает так, будто это — последний глоток воздуха во вселенной. Баки захватывает его губы своими, сжимает их, чуть оттягивая, и Паша резко выдыхает носом, не в силах сдерживаться. Баки чувствует в волосах руку Тони — эти мозолистые крепкие пальцы он не перепутает ни с чьими, — и подается навстречу прикосновению.

Оторваться тяжело, но Баки все-таки пересиливает себя и возвращается на место. 

Он снова скользит двумя пальцами внутрь, и на этот раз идет гораздо легче. Он двигает ими несколько долгих мгновений, а потом они проскальзывают чуть глубже, и Паша стонет громко и в голос. Баки улыбается и шевелит пальцами еще раз.

Паша, ошарашенный тем, что может быть вот так, кусает губы, стараясь не быть сильно громким, но Баки отсюда слышит, как Тони шепчет ему: «Не сдерживайся, это лишнее», и очень хочет поцеловать Тони. Он никогда не думал, что в чем-то они смогут достичь такого взаимопонимания, но оттого оно ощущается только приятнее.

Баки на пробу разводит пальцы внутри, растягивая мышцы, растирает их, облегчая скольжение, а Паша стонет от каждого движения, и в штанах с каждым новым звуком, слетевшим с искусанных губ, становится все теснее. 

Снова добавив смазки, Баки толкается тремя пальцами, аккуратно разрабатывая вход. Идет уже гораздо легче, но все равно еще не так легко, как нужно, и он терпеливо двигает пальцами, выбивая из Паши стоны и сводя себя самого с ума.

Член Паши чуть дергается каждый раз, когда Баки вставляет пальцы особенно глубоко, и сочится смазкой. У него вообще красивый член — Баки думает, что в следующий раз он обязательно уделит больше внимания ему, потому что его очень хочется коснуться, исследовать пальцами каждую венку и каждую неровность, почувствовать пульсацию под чуткими пальцами, а еще — обязательно — узнать, каков он на вкус.

Но пока — пока он просто двигает пальцами, а Паша плавится от его касаний и от касаний Тони, который ладонями скользит по его плечам и груди. Они действуют слаженно, и от этого Пашу прошибает с двух сторон. Но когда Тони накрывает его член рукой, Паша просто теряется в ощущениях, потому что одновременно хочется несовместимого — глубже насадиться на пальцы и сильнее толкнуться членом в кулак. 

— Хочешь, чтобы он кончил на твоих пальцах? — хрипло спрашивает Тони. Баки смотрит на него, не совсем понимая, чего тот хочет. — Смотрится, я не спорю, просто невероятно горячо, но давай двигаться дальше.

Баки наконец понимает, о чем говорит Тони, а потому кивает и вытаскивает пальцы, заставляя Пашу разочарованно выдохнуть.

Баки даже не хочется почувствовать, какой он внутри. Больше всего ему хочется посмотреть на них с Тони, запомнить каждую деталь, разглядеть каждый штрих, просто знать, как они выглядят, когда занимаются чем-то настолько красивым и греховным одновременно.

— Твоя очередь, — говорит Баки и, напоследок огладив внутреннюю сторону бедер, садится чуть дальше на диване.

Тони раздевается, принимает у него презерватив, раскатывает его по члену, а Баки тянется за смазкой. Ему хочется сделать это самому, и он делает — торопливо, чуть было не роняя тюбик, выливает терпко пахнущую жидкость на пальцы, растирает их друг о друга, согревая, и наконец обхватывает член Тони. Ему всего-то и нужно, что смазать, но Баки работает кулаком, не в силах прерваться. 

Подняв голову, Паша смотрит на них, и Баки не выдерживает его голодного взгляда. Отодвинувшись, он заставляет Пашу наклониться вперед, ближе к нему, выставляя напоказ соблазнительную задницу. И — держит, снова держит за запястья, и целует, а потом опускает руку и ведет, нажимая, вдоль позвоночника, и Паша послушно выгибается. Тони — Баки поднимает на него хитрый взгляд — выдыхает и приподнимается, накрывает Пашу собой и толкается вперед. 

Паша вскрикивает, но это явно не из-за боли, а потому, что Тони наконец входит в него. Баки смотрит на них, и это лучше, чем порно, потому что он может протянуть руку и коснуться их, любого их них, и сделать с ними что угодно. Приподнять Пашин подбородок, поймать затуманенный взгляд, провести подушечкой пальца по губам, опустить руку на шею и обхватить ее. В любой момент он может сжать пальцы, придушить, но не делает этого, просто держит, упиваясь своей властью над происходящим. Как и Тони — тот нагибается и кусает Пашу за загривок, оставляя яркий отпечаток зубов, заставляя Пашу стонать громче. 

— Любишь пожестче? — наклоняясь к его лицу, игриво мурлычет Баки, потому что Паша вжимается в его руку с каждым толчком Тони, напрашиваясь, сам не дает себе дышать и стонет все громче. Потом вдруг поднимает голову, кивает и облизывает покрасневшие губы. 

— Хорошо, — вновь мурлычет Баки, отстраняется и наконец расстегивает джинсы. Быстро стягивает их, отбрасывает куда-то в сторону и снимает трусы, высвобождая член. Не слишком длинный, но толстый, с влажной головкой. Присаживаясь обратно на диван, он придвигается ближе и помогает Паше пододвинуться, потом влечет его к себе. Тони помогает им; а точнее — просто обхватывает Пашу за талию, не снимая с члена, приподнимает, а потом опускает поверх Баки. Губы Паши касаются живота, и он старательно облизывает, целует и стонет практически без перерыва. Баки смотрит на него и колеблется: ему хочется и поймать эти губы своими, снимать с них каждый стон, и сдвинуться выше. 

Тони, однако, решает за него: кладет пальцы Паше на шею и заставляет его сдвинуться ниже, поймать член губами, и Баки громко охает и толкается вперед. Рот у Паши волшебный, не иначе, пусть и опыта очевидно не слишком много: он облизывает головку, проводит языком вдоль ствола, но не спешит переходить к полноценному минету.

— Открой рот, — приказывает ему Баки, обводит пальцем припухшие губы Паши и обхватывает член. Делает пару движений рукой и заставляет Пашу взять в рот, сомкнуть его вокруг головки, и ему даже не нужно двигаться — Тони делает все за него, толкаясь навстречу в нужном ритме. И это зрелище — губы на члене Баки, движущиеся туда-сюда, член Тони, с той же амплитудой входящий в Пашу — все ближе подводит Баки к краю, и он опасается кончить первым. Слишком быстро, слишком мало — ему хочется больше, еще больше и сильнее, и именно сейчас. 

Тони словно читает его мысли: останавливается и выходит из Паши. Прогибаясь, тот двигается следом, пытаясь продлить контакт, выпускает член Баки и громко стонет. Опустив голову, Баки стирает с его щеки слюну и пытается поймать Пашин взгляд, но бесполезно. Зрачки у него расширенные, и Паше настолько ни до чего сейчас, что первым делом Баки вспоминает о наркотиках. Но нет, думает он, Тони заметил бы, и поднимает взгляд. 

— Сменим позицию? — предлагает Тони. — Твоя очередь, Баки.

Баки молча улыбается ему и легонько шлепает Пашу по бедру, предлагая ему самому выбрать позу. Тот отзывается с энтузиазмом: снимает с Баки рубашку, укладывает его и сам садится сверху, осторожно, но быстро насаживаясь на член. Даже позабыв о защите. Тони на это только хмыкает, но выбор Паши одобряет.

— Кто-то любит командовать парадом, а? — шутливо спрашивает он, но на эту подначку Паша уже не реагирует, только смотрит, обернувшись, темным, обжигающим взглядом на Тони, будто спрашивая, как долго ему ждать продолжения. Баки видит эту заминку, и у него внутри ворочается что-то похожее на гордость, потому что никто из них ни о ком не забывает, заботясь об удовольствии друг друга. И это ощущается как благословение — то, как идеально они все друг другу подходят.

Баки кладет ладони Паше на бедра, тот упирается пятками в диван, смотрит на Баки и начинает двигаться.

Тони встает рядом с ними так, что его член оказывается на уровне рта Баки, и тот с энтузиазмом накрывает его сначала ладонью, а потом, после нескольких быстрых движений рукой, — губами. Тони стонет, закрыв глаза, плавно качает бедрами и явно растворяется в накрывающей волне удовольствия — зрачки расширяются, дыхание сбивается, руки дрожат — все признаки налицо.

Паша двигается быстрыми, рваными толчками; быстро, сбиваясь, говорит, как ему хочется быстрее и сильнее, чтобы синяки с бедер не сходили еще неделю, а все тело буквально кричало о том, как ему было хорошо, и потом он накрывает левую руку Баки, лежащую на его бедре, своей и заставляет сжать чуть сильнее. И стонет, когда Баки повинуется и начинает вколачиваться в податливое, такое желанное тело быстрее. Он почти переходит на крик, уже совершенно не сдерживаясь, и Баки это кажется прекрасным — то, как Паша отпускает себя и открывается с новой стороны. 

Кулон на его груди подпрыгивает от каждого толчка, гранями дельты ударяясь о грудь, и Паша не выдерживает, порывистым движением зажимает кулон в зубах, и снова насаживается на член до конца.

Тони тянется к его члену, скользит по нему ладонью, лаская и заставляя Пашу закрыть глаза. Баки думает, что Тони и сам явно с трудом соображает, что происходит, потому что едва не забывает двигать рукой в такт хоть чему-нибудь, методично подводя Пашу к краю. Тони наклоняется к Чехову ближе, обхватывает рукой за шею и целует, глубоко и влажно, и Паша не может ему отказать — подается на поцелуй, выпуская кулон, отвечает пылко и жадно, позволяет скользнуть языком в рот и хозяйничать там, как Тони вздумается.

Баки видит их поцелуй сквозь пелену удовольствия, застилающую глаза. И ему кажется, что ничего красивее он жизни не видел. То, как Паша доверяет Тони, открывается ему, оставаясь искренним и не прячась за тысячами разных масок.

В мастерской тихо, из звуков только зажигательные, совершенно неприличные шлепки тел и стоны. Но Баки понимает, что это не просто слепая страсть, потому что невозможно так дополнять друг друга, так друг о друге заботиться — если это слово вообще применимо в данном контексте, — если нет чего-то глубже.

Он готов поклясться в этом, и клянется — каждым словом, каждым движением, каждым сжатием пальцев на теле Паши и касанием губами члена Тони. Для него это нечто большее, чем секс после долгого перерыва, и держится Баки уже исключительно на упрямстве. И не только он: руки Паши ощутимо дрожат, а ноги Тони подгибаются, и приходится его придержать, помочь. 

С очередным его движением стонут все трое разом, и Баки шепчет: 

— Совсем… близко, — теряя слова, задыхаясь, он предупреждает в последний момент. Паша, кажется, даже если и слышит, то не обращает внимания, держа прежний темп, а Тони наоборот ускоряется. А потом наклоняется, снова ловит Пашины губы, и это необыкновенно грязно, порочно, даже если не опускать взгляд ниже, на член, прыгающий в такт движениям, на головку своего члена, то проникающую, то полностью выходящую из Паши. И Тони, прерывающий поцелуй, тоже смотрит, не отрывая взгляда, лихорадочно двигая бедрами.

Баки обхватывает член Паши правой рукой, член Тони — левой и честно старается дрочить в одном темпе. По Паше видно, что ему хватит всего пары движений, но Баки хочет, чтобы они все кончили если не одновременно, то хотя бы максимально рядом. Поэтому он замедляет движения правой руки, но Паша резко смотрит на него, и в его взгляде явно читается недовольство. Баки хмыкает.

— Не торопись.

— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает Паша в ответ, и это срывает последние предохранители. 

Первым кончает Тони, и это, по мнению Баки, даже справедливо — у него самого долгое воздержание, Паша вообще еще удивительно как держится в силу возраста, но они все равно ждут его. Чувствуя пульсацию члена в одной руке, он ускоряет темп другой — металлической, и сильнее толкается бедрами. Запрокинув голову, Паша кричит в голос. Баки бы побеспокоиться, как бы не порвать его, но он просто не в состоянии — слишком близок к краю сам. 

Он достигает оргазма быстро, сразу же следом за Пашей, отпуская себя, разрешая организму пересечь ту самую черту, за которой находится только безграничное краткое удовольствие, и все вокруг становится неважным. Это как боль, только с обратным знаком, но симптомы такие же — Баки так же сжимает зубы, так же пытается не кричать, но на этот раз причины у него совершенно другие. 

Он вытаскивает из задницы Паши обмякший член, вытирает руки и пах чьей-то одеждой и откидывается на спинку дивана, попутно притягивая обессилевшего Тони к себе на колени. Перевернувшись, Паша присаживается рядом и тянет на себя плед. И удовлетворенно вздыхает. 

Тони стягивает презерватив и беспечно бросает его рядом с диваном.

— Потом уберу, — говорит на вопросительный взгляд Баки. Тот хмыкает. Он долго смотрит на Пашу, скользит по нему внимательным взглядом, будто лаская и стараясь запомнить все до последней веснушки. Паша смотрит на него в ответ, в его взгляде вопрос, и Баки, догадавшись, кивает, отвечая на него.

Паша берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы. Тони накрывает их сплетенные руки своими, делясь своим теплом.

И Баки кажется, что у них — у всех троих — все обязательно будет хорошо. Уж он-то приложит для этого все силы.


End file.
